An ending once and for all (Tali Romance - Third draft)
by dunestorm333
Summary: A different take on Mass Effect 3's ending, focusing on Tali as Shepard's love interest. I encourage you to read on if you are at all interested in an alternate lore-friendly ending to the series. I try hard to wrap up many more important aspects of the plot which is no easy task. Mass Effect is property of BioWare, I do not own any of the entities or characters mentioned.


**Prologue**

War is the reason great civilisations fall, much like how every living being has a shadow, every creator has a destroyer. The Reapers are no different; they are the un-creators of the galaxy - as seen by organics. They were created by the first Apex race before them known as the Leviathans. The Leviathans created the Reapers in order to allow more primitive civilisations to evolve and to prevent conflict.

As Synthetic beings, the Reapers normally only reason amongst each other and have no mercy or sympathy for anyone, neither man nor machine. Their mind is a binary intelligence with a single self-calculating goal, to prevent organics from destroying themselves with their own creations. The created always rebel against their creators, or so is believed... For countless cycles, the Reapers have harvested trillions and trillions of innocent lives for their own salvation. Each new cycle marks the birth of a new sentient machine, and the extermination of all intelligent life in the known galaxy.

However hope is not yet lost, one man known as Commander Shepard was the first human being to speak to a Reaper. More importantly, he has achieved the impossible in the space of his mortal existence. Shepard stopped Sarren, a rogue Turian spectre from allowing Sovereign - this cycle's first active Reaper- from opening a portal to dark space which would have led to an early Reaper harvest.

Shepard then took down the Collectors after being rebuilt by a pirate organisation known as Cerberus, which has a questionable past and corrupt reputation. The Collectors worked for the Reapers and harvested entire human colonies as directed by the Reapers. Collectors searched the galaxy far and wide for not only intel but species with rare genetic mutations to further their cause.

The collectors were no more than living husks, a hybrid of organic matter and machine. Abominations created by the Reapers themselves, once a proud race: indoctrinated and reverse engineered to bend to the will of the old machines.

 **Following the trail**

Commander Shepard now lies inside of the Crucible, a weapon designed by countless cycles prior to the discovery of the blueprints found on Mars. A magnificently enormous structure with a spherical tip, spanning the width of the Citadel's wide open arms. The Crucible is docked to the Citadel, the front seat of modern civilisation as known by the marginally lawful Milky Way galaxy.

The Commander is severely bloodied after running into a Reaper beam from Earth which transported him directly inside of the Crucible. Shepard awoke from the painful lunge into the Catalyst.

Extremely weak and in severe pain Shepard cried. "Anderson...Did you make it sir?"

Nothing but echoes from the cold metallic interior of a room filled with nothing but corpses and blood spotted throughout the narrow hallway. Shepard gazed at a nearby corpse he landed on top of in despair, their face was completely unrecognisable as was their gender and race.

He slowly picked up his pistol from the ground "Anderson...please tell me you're okay…I can't do this alone!"

Shepard's radio started to go static, a barely audible crackling voice came from the radio.

"Shepard where are you? Are you alright?"

The commander then confidently replied "I feel like death, but I'll live."

"Damn right you will Shepard, meet me further up the path. Don't be surprised if you see an increasing pile of... bodies on your way up." said Anderson grunting in pain.

Shepard approvingly replied "How can anyone do this? Even machines." as he limped on the blood stained floor.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." answered concerning Anderson.

Shepard slowly made his way up the path as he noticed a keeper minding its own business. The Commander carefully brushed against the keeper and eventually came to a crawl upon passing by the last pile of organic matter. Shepard finally collapsed and his vision started to distort as he experienced a deadly ripping sensation through his skull, finally lying still on the sloped surface.

 **The Intervention**

The commander woke up mid-conversation with the Illusive Man. The brain crippling pain was still affecting Shepard whilst coming to the realisation of reality.

"This isn't about me or you. It's about things so much bigger than all of us!" said with utmost confidence the Illusive Man.

Anderson then slowly replied "He's wrong. Don't listen to him…"

The Illusive Man then said in an aggressive tone"And who will you listen to, Shepard? An old soldier stuck in his ways, only able to see the world down the barrel of a gun?"

He then turned to the Councillor "And what if he's wrong? What if controlling the Reapers is the Answer?"

Councillor Anderson then angrily said "Bullshit! We destroy them, or they destroy us!"

Shepard looked up at Anderson and shouted "Enough! There's only one way to end this!" as his pointed his gun forcefully at Anderson's head. The tearing sensation returned as he tilted his gun down, aiming towards Anderson's stomach. With lack of control, the Commander clutched onto the trigger.

The instant Shepard heard the crunching impulse of the bullet, he mournfully looked down at his charred body armour.

The Councillor then told Shepard with great hesitation "You're not yourself he's… they're controlling you... and you Jack..." Anderson gripped his stomach tightly and started to swing his head.

Jack screamed with disgust "No, you've all failed! My way is the only way to salvation...you can't see it! Everything I've done was for humanity, Cerberus, everything I've done has benefited this Galaxy."

Quick to reply, Shepard answered "Humanity or just you?"

Jack continued "We must evolve, killing the Reapers will be the biggest mistake humanity would have ever made. I know it! And… I... can't let you do that Commander!"

The Illusive Man still in full strength, aggressively walked up to Shepard with hatred as the Commander was trying to resist Harbinger's influence by pointing his gun towards Jack. Shepard cried in pain as the indoctrinated brain splitting energy drilled through his head. Jack gripped onto the Commander's weapon and ripped it out of his hands whilst staring directly at him.

Shepard then cried "Look behind you!"

"Why should I? I don't have anything else to say to you! You will undo all my work, all those sacrifices me… and those countless innocent people made won't go in vein!" answered Jack with the full might of his voice whilst pointing to Shepard.

The commander then mournfully said "You're not yourself, do it! Look behind you right now and tell me you'll save every man woman and child on that damn planet! You have the power to end this right now! And don't you even dare put yourself ahead of all this... do it for every damn person in this galaxy who's still got a fighting chance!"

The Illusive Man casually turned around as he looked up to the magnificent blue glowing planet in awe which was Earth. He looked at the bright fiery-orange spots scattered throughout the incredible span of the surface, what humans once called home. The sky was dark, darker than the colour of the ash and debris surrounding the planet. Torn frigates, Turian fighters, Quarian ships and Ascari escorts are polluting the surrounding area. The void surrounding earth was ignited with neon-orange aura, as if the universe itself was dire-straits.

The Illusive Man then turned back at Shepard and Anderson, walked up to them and carefully said "Nobody else that matters will die today." A tear slowly rolled down from Jack's regretful face as he whispered whilst rapidly dragging the pistol to his head "Earth is... just...perfect." He pulled the trigger with great hesitation. The sound of the round flying through the air caused Shepard to have a flashback of Sarren shooting himself after admitting defeat, then the colonist on Feros who was under the Thorian's control resisting and shooting himself. Finally, Shepard has one last flashback of when the SR1 Normandy was hit by a collector beam and remembered his last breath as he descended into the abyss.

Shepard and Anderson both looked at each other in horror and relief and slowly sat down onto the platform below them.

Seconds past, minutes, possibly even hours. Time seemed to have lost all meaning as the Illusive Man lay on the cold metallic ground facing the blue planet.

Anderson then gracefully said "You did it son. You did it".

Shepard said "No, we did it."

"You're not going to try and pin this all on me are.. you?" replied mockingly Anderson as he groaned in pain.

Shepard smiled as he said "I couldn't have done this without you Anderson."

"Call me David, Anderson is still on Earth kicking Reaper ass..." he said joyfully.

Anderson reassuringly said "Remember when you first set foot on the Normandy?"

The Commander nodded.

"One of the proudest moments of my...life. The first real reward I'd gotten for all my hard work. N7 training wasn't...exactly a walk in the park - as you might recall." Anderson slowed down "The best part my career was, putting you in charge, you've achieved so much…and… punching Udina when he refused to give you back your ship was... priceless." he smiled.

"So what's your plan now, settling down with someone? You gonna have kids?" in an even tone.

"Kids? Maybe, depends on T…." said Shepard as he started to sob.

"Tali, Tali'Zorah? You'll see her again, promise me you'll see her…. again.." said Anderson in excruciating pain as he looked down into a pool of blood which was dripping from his fresh wound.

Shepard then with concern said "Yeah, someday. Maybe we'll go to where we first met."

Anderson carefully replied "You did us all proud...son...I might even retire…." as his head tilted back and his eyes rolled into a soulless decent. He made his final exhale.

Shepard then paused and said "Anderson? David!" he then looked down on the Admiral "Retire somewhere nice..." as he run his fingers over Anderson's eyes closing them once and for all. He then tilted his head onto the Admiral in despair.

Shepard's radio started to crackle again. A severely distorted announcement came from the tinny speaker on his barely functioning Omni-Tool, Admiral Hackett "Shepard...*static noise* is not firing". The commander collapsed once again onto the platform. It slowly lifted off as far as the eye could see. Anderson remained in his resting position, the Illusive Man's face was slowly fading a sickly white colour.

 **Take two**

Shepard slowly awoke. He dragged himself off the platform. There he was, he reached the Catalyst. A slender beam of blue energy emanated from below, channelling into an enormous chamber above. He could still see the Reapers attacking Earth from above. The sheer scale of the Crucible dwarfed Shepard as he started to limp around the surface to get a better view. A gigantic metallic surface with nothing but a few of what appeared to be pressurised tanks, coupled with the beam.

From nowhere, the Catalyst appeared. A transparent figure, resembling the boy who Shepard watched getting killed on Earth by the Reapers. He slowly approached the Commander and said "Shepard".

The Commander then replied with confusion "How... how do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you, Shepard. I had my eye on you ever since you defeated Sovereign on what your kind call the Citadel".

Shepard answered "Why are you a boy, I thought I'd be seeing Harbinger face to face..."

The boy replied "My appearance is what your mind wills it to be. I am the Catalyst, the voice and mind of all Reapers, a VI."

"Wait if you're the Catalyst, a Reaper. Why didn't you kill me?"

The boy said "We tried to harvest your cycle, but because of you we failed and our solution will no longer work."

"Solution? What solution, why didn't you answer my question?" Replied Shepard with sympathy.

"We saw something in you Shepard. You have a certain energy to you, a charisma which is unlike anything we've ever witnessed before. We tried to save you, but you resisted, you didn't give in or give up."

"How exactly did you save me?" said doubtfully Shepard.

"Every 50,000 years we harvest all intelligent life to make way for new primitive life to evolve. Sovereign was our overseer, so we'd know when the galaxy was ready. We weren't targeting you specifically."

Shepard disapprovingly said "I find that hard to believe."

"When you were rebuilt by Cerberus, we needed to know if you were the same person they brought back to life. We wanted to perfect our solution, anyone that could potentially stop us was a tool for us."

Shepard bewilderingly said "Why not just use the Illusive Man? You and him sounded like you were after the same thing."

"No, he could never control us because we already controlled Illusive Man was fully indoctrinated, he was implanted with Reaper code. He was our tool, you were an unknown."

"So like a test? You wanted to make sure I was me?" said confusingly Shepard.

The catalyst didn't respond. With great anger Shepard uttered "So you tried to kill me by getting me to believe the Illusive Man's lies? Why not come after me directly? Why put trillions of innocent lives at risk? Why did you proceed like I wasn't the person you just described!"

The catalyst quietly said "Your cycle was ready for ascension, nobody like you has ever existed since the very first harvest. We aren't trying to kill you, we were trying to create a new Reaper using all of this cycle's genetic material. Synthetics and Organics cannot exist peacefully. Every cycle before has ended in conflict, a dominant race or group of races stunting the growth of lesser species."

With shear might Shepard yelled "And what of the Quarians and the Geth! The Quarians went at war with their creations because they feared what might happen if the Geth became more intelligent than their creators! Now you're trying to tell me that I'm wrong?! I just did the impossible. I reunited the Geth and the Quarians in the space of my lifetime so don't you dare tell me I'm wrong. You couldn't possibly see this from our perspective. You're nothing but a machine who can't accept better solutions!"

"You have just altered the variables, our solution is now flawed."

"So then what happens now? Can I still end this war?"

The catalyst responded approvingly "That depends, we will need a new solution. A new way to preserve organic and synthetic life. To stop your kind from over-evolving and destroying each other."

"So the Reapers tried to save us by killing us. Now you're trying to make me save the Reapers?" replied Shepard.

"No, the Reapers were just tools like the Illusive Man was to us. There are other solutions now" reassuringly replied the boy.

"I have different solutions. The first control." The boy pointed at the one of three different components on the catalyst, the blue chamber "You are the perfect subject for change. If you choose to control us, your mortal form will be dissolved and your energy will be added to the Crucible to permit change."

Shepard now concerned said "I'll become the next Catalyst?"

"Yes, your memories would live on in an immortal form. You will be everywhere at once, control the Reapers as you see fit. Shape the galaxy in whichever way you deem necessary."

The commander said "Then I'd be no better than you or the Reapers! Who's to say I will honour my promise? Just look at the Illusive Man, he was crazy with power, he wanted to help humanity but you ended up controlling him!"

The boy diverted the conversation and pointed towards the beam. "The second solution is synthesis. Merging organic DNA with synthetic technology, the ultimate form of evolution. This would stop war, organic and synthetic conflict for good."

"We aren't ready, the Illusive Man put Reaper tech in all his soldiers and just look at how that ended up!"

The boy shook his head "Your physical form will be destroyed, your energy would be added to the catalyst and you kind would reach the ultimate peak of evolution without any adverse effects. Most of the races are already partly synthetic, imagine your life without your implants."

Shepard replied "We will find a way of doing it ourselves, I don't want to risk anything. We've already risked too much, if what you're saying is true, we'll find a way when the time comes. We need to know exactly how it all works, you can't just expect us adapt. Things which would affect machines... everyone would also be vulnerable too. The point in evolution is to learn to adapt to change, if something doesn't work out, we change it ourselves, or nature does. I'm not going to wager the fate of the entire galaxy based on second guesses or what you or I believe to be the future."

The catalyst respectfully answered "You've made a valid argument. The final solution is to destroy all synthetic life. Reapers will be eliminated, all technology will be wiped out. Repairable, but everything in the Milky Way would be affected. Destroying the third component would do this."

Shepard looked down "I'd be betraying the Geth! We'd be going back in time and undoing everything you said I did right… There has to be another way which doesn't require genocide!"

The catalyst replied "You said you weren't ready for technology, you needed to understand it. Yet, you still developed FTL travel based on Prothean technology on Mars."

The Commander said "Adapting technology is completely different to controlling it! We're using technology we made ourselves, technology made by Protheans… the Geth, Turians, Salarians, Quarians, and Asari. Technology is good, we're not prepared to abandon what allowed us to get where we are now. To live… and love… other civilizations...races...It doesn't matter who they are..." Shepard's voice started break into emotional cry.

The Catalyst said "The one you mourn Tali, what would her solution be?"

"To stop the Reapers nothing more, you owe us that much…"

The Catalyst paused for a moment and then replied "So be it. If you think you can prevent war without our help... We'll give you that opportunity."

The boy then faded into the void.

Shepard then limped to where the boy was last standing. "I'll hold you to your word! Please help us, we'll make sure we continue to work together! I'd rather die right here than know I achieved nothing than help you with any of your broken solutions!"

Suddenly, the Crucible started to shake violently, the beam started to get lighter and lighter. The pulsating hiss of the beam started to rise in pitch and all components coupled with the beam started to crack. Shepard saw nothing but white light.

 **Reunion**

Meanwhile, the Reapers are still attacking Earth and all nearby ships with their full might. One by one the Reapers latched onto vessels, with their metallic-like tentacles, shearing frigates into two. Turian and Human captains were requesting evacuation due to the overwhelming Reaper attack. A loud shriek emanated from inside the Reapers, bright red beams pierced through their glaring black eyes decimating many of the remaining vessels.

Gradually, the Citadel lit up. It's whining high pitch sound was heard throughout the vacuum which was space. Suddenly an electromagnetic shockwave - red like fire - originated from the Catalyst and slowly deactivated all of the Reapers in Sol. The Reapers finally and violently ignited in a bright white light which overpowered the brilliant gloomy sky.

Men and children still on Earth, witnessed husks dissolving into thin air as what remained of the Reapers fell from the sky fracturing the ground. All races cheered in awe and excitement, knowing that the war with the Reapers was finally over. Women and children cried in tears of both joy and loss over the loved ones which sacrificed their lives to end the greatest threat ever known to the galactic community.

The energy released by the Citadel slowly started to approach Sol's mass relay.

In the meantime, Garrus still on the Normandy sprinted towards Joker in a demanding tone "We have to leave Joker! We'll go down with everyone else!"

Joker then struggling to accept Garrus' request said "Damn it…"

Tali'Zorah closely following Garrus then cried "We can't just leave Shepard! Damn it… damn the Reapers. This can't be happening, he promised to see me again…promised to visit my homeland...promised to never leave me no matter..." Tali's voice started to break up as she finally burst into tears.

Garrus hugged Tali'Zorah with an embrace and respectfully replied "I'm sorry Tali…"

The Normandy raced towards the mass relay whilst the glowing beam of energy closely followed. Metres away from the hull, the Normandy barely evaded the violently encapsulating blanket which engulfed all surroundings.

 **Remembering the Commander**

The Commander's remaining crew were inside of the Normandy in the crew's quarters. Standing in front of the memorial board was James Vega, Tali'Zorah, Garrus Vakarian, Kaiden Alenko, Samara, Jeff Moreau, Urdnot Wrex, Grunt, Javik, EDI, Kasumi and Zaeed.

The crew were all broken-hearted and looked at each-other in sorrow, everyone had their heads low. Tali'Zorah slowly approached the board holding a sign with Commander Shepard printed on it. She looked up at all the names of the deceased whilst holding the Commander's sign with open hands. She touched Counsellor Anderson's name and brushed her gentle hand across all the remaining commrades. She then stroked Shepard's sign as she attempted to hold it up to attach it to the board.

She couldn't do it, she dropped the sign whilst finally collapsing on her knees. She tilted her head up shrieked "You can't be dead. You're on Rannoch inside our new home we built together, you're safe. Keelah..." Tali started to cry again.

She limped back to the crew as Garrus hugged her once again to comfort Tali'Zorah.

Tali eventually left the Normandy to and returned to Rannoch to help her people and the Geth rebuild their homeworld.

 **The Search**

Days had past, the Normandy was lingering around the Serpent Nebula. Kaiden Alenko still part of what was left of the Normandy, angrily strolled up to Joker and concerningly implied in a serious tone "We're going back, I don't care if the Reapers are still out there. What kind of crew would abandon their Commander...dead or alive..."

An incoming call came in from Joker's radio "Normandy, this is Admiral Hackett pleased to let you know we won this war. There isn't one damn Reaper left alive, they didn't go down without a fight. Whatever Shepard did, just saved all of us. I only just managed to patch through communication to you, the Reapers did a lot of damage. I'm proud of every single one of you, regardless of who you are or where you came from. This is a victory for all...Hacket out..."

Kaiden and Joker looked at each other in amazement.

Joker replied "Yeah... I need to see Shepard for myself... I need to put my... damn mind at ease."

The Normandy swiftly approach the Serpent Nebula's Mass Relay with maximum velocity, as the frigate raced past the Relay towards Sol. The Normandy slowly descended back onto Earth as a shuttle crept out from the Normandy's engineering deck. For a moment in what seemed like millennia, the sky was silent. There was no sign of Reapers anywhere.

Shepard now lie in a pile of rubble, his armour was completely destroyed. His blood was scattered all over the rubble his crippled torso sat crookedly on. Shepard took a breath and grabbed onto his dog-tag with much pain - barely having enough energy to do so.

From nowhere Garrus cried "Shepard, he's alive"

Liara then followed "By the goddess!"

James Vega then said "Get me the Normandy, NOW! Joker, I've got the Commander here... alive... requiring immediate medical assistance…"

Joker confusingly requested "Are you one hundred percent sure that's the commander?

"Positive"

Joker then followed "I...We're coming".

It was dark, the buildings were smothered in smoke and ash, choking the atmosphere. There was also a great unnerving silence filling the surrounding area. Members of many races started merging from cover, like ants escaping their colony.

Garrus and James then immediately started scrambling through the larger bits of debris, concrete slabs, shards of steel and fragments of glass. James then stumbled on something red with a black stripe, it was N7 armour. James was holding onto Shepard's arm poking out between what barely resembled a pair of iron beams. James gripped the Commander's fractured hand and continued to pull him out of the cold unsettling grave.

The head of the beam was sharp like the teeth of a Vorcha. As James lifted Shepard onto his shoulders, he slipped onto the nearby iron beam cutting his arm.

Garrus then responded "Leave him James. I'll carry Shepard onto the Normandy...Stay strong Commander…"

 **A few Reapers won't stop me**

Shepard lay in the med-bay aboard the Normandy. Dr Chakwas was sitting down evaluating the PDA she was grasping in her hands. The commander was wearing his own casual clothing, he was badly bruised and had many synthetic stitching around his arms and legs and all along his neck. Behind him was James Vega sleeping with a large bandage around his right arm in a nearby bed. Shepard opened his eyes.

Joyfully, the doctor said "Commander, you're awake!"

Shepard replied "Alive and kicking Doc, I still feel like I've been through hell...literally".

Chakwas said concerningly "I'm amazed, that's twice now you were brought back from the dead. You must be extremely determined to stay alive."

Shepard hugged the Doctor as she approached Shepard still lying down "Thanks for saving me doc."

Chakwas looked down on Shepard and said "Your, facial scars, they've disappeared completely. When Garrus brought me to you here they were still visible."

In awe Shepard replied "Garrus! He's still alive?"

"They all are. You may want to rest before you head out of here. You're probably still not one hundred percent well enough to go about your daily activities." answered back Chakwas.

"Commander" called James Vega confidently from behind.

"James! What happened to you?" said mockingly Shepard.

"You know, just got a little baby cut on my arm from trying to pull your ass out of there Loco. What's that now three times?" said mockingly James in a bubbly tone.

"By little cut, you mean you cut open a major artery on your arm from pressing onto a shard of steel" replied seriously Chakwas.

"Well at least I'm don't look as bad as Loco over here."

Shepard answered "You've got a heart of gold James, it's a shame your arms aren't made of them too".

Much later on; Shepard walked up to the command centre and requested everyone to meet with him upstairs after meeting with Admiral Hackett in person and discussing the situation of the Reapers. Everyone started cheering as they noticed the Commander up and awake.

"Friends and Soldiers. What we've achieved together over the past few years, nobody could have seen coming, not even the Reapers! We represent a furiously blinding light of strength, courage and determination. Together with everyone's greatest efforts, we've achieved what was thought to be impossible. I'm not just talking about everyone standing here in this room, every damn race worked together as one to win this war. Many lost their lives fighting the Reapers and they will be remembered by everyone."

Shepard paused "I'd like to take a moment remember Admiral Anderson, I wouldn't be here without him especially." The crew looked down in sorrow as Shepard continued his memorial.

"Every civilization before us also helped build the answer to the Reaper's destruction. It's not over yet."

Everyone turned to each other for a moment.

"We must now maintain this momentum and build a better galaxy for everyone. Over the past few months, we've proved that we work better as a galactic community than individual races. Fight well and fight hard to make sure nobody will stand in the way of anyone in this galaxy ever again. We will build that ideal future!"

All on board the Normandy celebrated and cheered as Shepard reinforced the idea of racial unification. Admiral Hackett saluted the Commander and made his way off to an already docked Alliance Frigate. Shepard looked down after the Admiral walked off and held his head.

Kaiden and Garrus remained as the crew casually walked back to their stations. They both engaged Shepard as they suspected something wasn't quite right.

"Commander, is there something wrong?" asked Kaiden.

"I know that look. You're worried for someone aren't you?" said concerningly Garrus.

Shepard steadily replied "I noticed someone wasn't present in the crowd. A certain hooded engineer I used to always talk to…"

Garrus then answered "She's alive, Tali went back to Rannoch to help her people and the Geth rebuild their home world. Tali took your...passing really hard - not that we all didn't but... she didn't want to be around other after the whole ordeal."

Shepard looked up, smiled and then responded "I'll fix that, I need to see her again."

 **Rannoch**

Not too long after, the Normandy arrived in range of Rannoch. Shepard was standing next to Joker requesting permission to dock. They both noticed Geth ships in unison with Quarian Ships, and the Flotilla in close proximity. An Earth-like pearl with oceans deep blue, deeper in colour the most magnificent Quartz one could find.

"You know, years ago I would have said that it's not every day you get to see Geth helping the Quarians. Now that I'm out here, I'm certain this is for the better" replied the Commander.

Joker said whilst laughing "Just as long as you stick to not blowing up any more Geth command stations, I think things will go just fine. Legion was okay with it, I'm pretty sure others won't be as forgiving with the whole free thinking thing..."

Shepard replied with a smirk facial expression "Some things will never change".

"This is Dal'Narran vas Rannoch…"

Joker and the Commander turned to each other and smiled.

"I'm identifying your vessel as the Normandy, would you please confirm you'd like to dock?"

"This is Joker from the Normandy, I'd like to request landing permission"

"Granted, welcome back".

After what seemed like an eternity for the Commander, the Normandy finally landed safely on Rannoch. As the doors opened, a pale purple-orange bloom bleached the sun-kissed sunset. What looked like tall Geth-inspired towers dotted the surface. There were rocky columns of rock also present throughout the downhill valley of what was the first Quarian settlement since their exile 300 years ago.

Shepard rushed outside of the Normandy and headed straight to a group of Quarians stood not far from the one of dozens of docks. They were talking to each-other about expanding out their first settlement, they still wore full body suits. The Quarians all turned towards the commander saluting him. Shepard got closer...

"Commander Shepard" a Quarian from behind was shuffling in front of the crowd.

Shala'Raan joyfully said "So it is true, you're alive and well. I'm sure you remember who I am Commander."

Shepard smiled and then said "It must be incredible being back on your home world, I can see the Geth have kept their promise too".

Admiral Xen then stepped forward "Yes, I never thought I'd be thanking you for uniting us with them. It's been an honour Shepard. We thought if the Reapers wouldn't finish us off, the Geth certainly would. I'm ecstatic for being proven wrong."

Shala'Raan then followed "We're all thankful for what you have done, but what brings you to Rannoch in particular Commander?"

Shepard then gracefully replied "I think you know why I'm here".

"Tali took your... death extremely hard, last I saw her, she was talking to a pair of Geth commandos about calibrating our suits to re-adapt to the environment."

"I'll find her" replied the Commander.

Shala'Raan said "Take care, she was last down at the end of theroad and then to your left. You'll know where to go when you get there. I'll need to stay here as we are awaiting a shipment of Eezo from a group of Geth. But Commander… if there is anything at all you need, you just need to let me know. We're all in this together"

Shepard nodded and walked on.

As Shepard descended down the road, he saw Geth talking to other nearby Quarians about the placement of certain buildings the engineers had in mind. The Geth, now free thinkers with Reaper code, were reasoning like any organic being. Shepard waved at one of the Geth, he waved back.

Nearing the end of the road, glittering with minerals and wildlife unfamiliar to the Commander, he noticed an opening between two cliff-faces. The view was incredible. He noticed what looked like birds hovering through the sky whilst looking through the reflection of the deep blue ocean. There were hundreds of small green islands suspended in the water, each with sticks shooting out. Someone had been planting something not too far from the settlement. As the Commander turned past the cliff-face, he saw one of several houses going uphill to the West.

The commander approached faster and faster till he got to the front door, he noticed Tali's boot-knife stuck inside of some sort of yellow pod. He knew this was her house, incomplete but still it showed promise.

"Tali. Is anyone home? Tali!" cried Shepard.

Nobody answered. A nearby white Geth approached the Commander.

"Greetings, Shepard. Creator Tali'Zorah vas Normandy is currently not present here."

"Her name is still vas Normandy?" asked questionably Shepard.

"Yes, she kept her previous association. Most other creators have changed their name now to vas Rannoch since settling back here."

"Where is she?"

The Geth replied "I don't know, I was tending to the plants by fertilising them over there approximately not far from here. I went to ask Creator Tali'Zorah for some assistance in getting me some water but she was no longer present."

"Huh, well… I guess… I'll head back then." disappointingly answered Shepard.

"Good afternoon Commander" replied the Geth.

Sheperd with his head low, slowly made his way back to the settlement of where Shala'Raan was last. As soon as the Commander got close, Shala'Raan wanted his attention.

"Shepard, Garrus came to see me not long ago regarding Tali."

"Where are they now?" asked Shepard.

Garrus appeared from behind the Commander.

"Don't tell me you humans are blind too" said Garrus.

"Garrus! I'll take it you've met up with Tali?" asked curiously Shepard.

A Geth freighter slowly descended onto dock A4 where the group of Admirals were waiting. Geth opened the bay doors and the Quarians walked in to presumably help transport the crates of Eezo out of the ship. What seemed like an army of Geth lifted hundreds of mirror textured crates presumably containing the Eezo, a couple Quarians also were helping.

After noting the freighter land, Garrus said "We went on… a little search party for you. Not long after you stepped foot on Rannoch, Tali requested permission to board the Normandy. I said that I'd help her find you. You better keep her on a leash Shepard"

They both laughed.

As Shepard and Garrus turned around, there stood one of the most beautiful beings the commander had ever encountered, Tali. Her skin tone was silvery grey, her eyes were unlike the humans as they glowed bright white, like looking at the moon on a clear night from Earth. Her dark purple hair flowed from her gentle face like water pouring down a waterfall. There were dark elegant Quarian patterns the stories spoke of going from her head to the edges of her face. Her face was extremely humanoid, but equally as alien. She slowly approached the commander. Every second from there on slowed down, time appeared to freeze.

Tali slowly approached the Commander, grabbing him by his hands. Her natural peachy lips touched Shepard's as they enjoyed their first kiss since what felt like millions of years.

"Shepard…" mourned Tali with her gentle voice as she embraced the Commander with a gripping hug.

The Commander then softly replied "Tali, I had forgotten how beautiful you were.."

"You said you'd never leave me again, I...I love you Shepard." replied Tali whilst brushing her hand against Shepard's face.

"I love you too miss vas Normandy" answered Shepard.

It started to get dark, Tikkun's Sun was floating into the distant dusty orange mountains as the sky began to sleep.

Garrus carefully said "Well, I think I've got some calibrations to make aboard the Normandy."

Shepard then approvingly said "Just like old times?"

"You can say that...only we don't have 3000-so reapers trying to harvest all organic life any more. Hmm, in a way I guess this is exactly like old times, nothing stands in our way."

"It's been a hell of a ride Garrus" said the Commander.

"Yeah... it has" answered Garrus.

Shepard grabbed Garrus' hand and pulled it towards him shaking his right hand whilst hugging him with his left hand.

"Take it easy Garrus, I'm going to stay here with Tali. I think we've earned our rest, we all have."

"I'll let Admiral Hackett know, don't be a stranger Shepard" replied Garrus as he walked off back to the docking bay.

Shepard and Tali made their way back to the house whilst holding hands.

"I can't imagine you started building that house all on your own" said Shepard.

"Of course not, I got some help with Legion II" replied Tali.

"Legion II? I'm guessing he's that white Geth who was planting things near your house?" said with curiosity the Commander.

Tali answered in a calm tone "Our house".

Tali and Shepard made their way down the dark valley.

"Don't you think it's strange… the fact a human is in love with a Quarian?" asked Shepard.

Tali replied "It's no stranger than Quarians living in peace with the Geth, I don't care what you are. I only care who you are… and what you mean to me...and what you've done for all of u.s"

Shepard brushed Tali's delicate hair.

"So, how come you're the only Quarian around here brave enough to show their face?" asked Shepard.

"I've been working closely with other Geth to boost our immune system since returning to Rannoch. I want our people to be like we were before, sooner rather than later. We've already been away from home far too long. I've already taken far too many antibiotics, seeing Rannoch for what it really is." said Tali.

Shepard nodded whilst maintaining eye contact.

Tali continued "To be honest, it's not quite ready yet. Knowing that there was some chance you were alive, I took my helmet off so you could remember me when we were last happy together".

They both walked off into their half-constructed house, the location - originally claimed by Tali the day they defeated the first Reaper to threaten Rannoch.

Keelah se'lai.


End file.
